All's Fair in Love and Servbots
by Genro
Summary: A short love fic between Tron/Denise from Misadventures of Tron Bonne, from the Mega Man Legends time line. Its a fic I originally wrote to give someone else who was writing a fic an idea to write his own fic. But it progressed into a real fic of my own.


Denise sat struggling in the storage area of the Gesselscheft looking very worse for ware. Her clothes were singed and she looked beat up in general. She felt utterly miserable that not only had she been beaten by that stupid space pirate again, she was taken captive!  
Suddenly she heard a voice from outside the storage area.  
"So this is where you brought her hmm?" sounded the first voice.  
"Yes miss Tron!" a second voice sounded.  
Suddenly the door flew open and standing there was Tron and 2 of her Servbots.  
"Hey! I'm not a piece of treasure ya know! You can't just stick in here like a box of stolen goods!" she yelled out automatically without thinking of the consequences.  
Tron just laughed in reply.  
"Ooooo you got spunk. I guess that was evident by how you constantly kept after me even though you knew you couldn't win against my perfect Gustaff." Tron said with an air of royalty to her voice.  
This just caused Denise to break down crying.  
"Its not fair! Why do bad things keep happening to me! The chief is really angry at me! She'll probably fire me soon! If I can't keep a job how am I ever going to get a boyfriend!" she yelled between sobbed.  
Tron just stared at her with an odd look.  
"Hmm you shouldn't worry......" she said laughing lightly and leaning down towards her "A cute girl like you could easily get a boyfriend even without a really successful job. I mean not every girl is blessed as I am" she said with another laugh.  
"C'mon 8 and 7 we better get out of here before the police come looking for her."  
"Yes miss Tron!" they cried in unison. The door immediately slammed shut afterwards.  
This just left Denise sitting there half crying and half blushing. Not knowing what the heck had just happened. She knew that Tron wasn't such a bad person when she had encouraged her....but....there seemed to be even something more. She couldn't place her finger on it...but there was a funny feeling inside of her chest.......  
She suddenly gripped her fists and decided she would figure out out ot get out of here and then worry about her emotions.  
  
Denise struggled a little with her bonds desperately trying to free herself of them, when the doors to the storage room suddenly swung open again and in walked a Servbot wearing a smok.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled as the Servbot started to dust her.  
"Miss Tron told me to make sure everything in the storage area was to be kept clean." he promplty replied.  
Suddenly Denise got a sly look.  
"Ya know....I believed Tron wanted you to let me out of these bonds."  
"Hmm? I don't know....I don't remember Miss Tron asking me that.."  
"Oh c'mon....I remember her saying it. You don't want to make her mad now do you?"  
The servbot seemed to panic for a moment.  
"N..no....!" he exclaimed as he quickly undid her ropes.  
She jumped up suddenly the second she was free, knocking the Servbot off its feet.  
"Yes! I did it! Now I can prove to the chief how valuable I am. By bringing Tron Bonne into custody!" she exclaimed, then charged out of the room.  
The servbot slowly got to its feet and looked out to where she had ran to.  
"Uh oh.....I think I made a boo boo. Miss Tron will be mad at me...." he said to himself with watery eyes.  
Meanwhile Tron was sitting in her room trying to think of what she should attack next for some money.  
"I guess I could...."  
Suddenly from outside her door she heard a THUD followed by someone exclaiming "Darn high heels!"  
She got up from her bed to inspect who it was. And when she peeked out of the room, she saw Denise lying there looking embarrased.  
"Hey! How did you get out!" she demanded.  
"Well I uh....I uh.....umm...."  
  
Tron stood there staring down at Denise looking furious.  
"Well out with it already!" she yelled.  
Denise sat there on the ground looking flustered when suddenly she jumped to her feet, feeling a burst of confidence.  
"I escaped so I could put you under arrest Tron Bo...."  
"Me! You came to arrest me?!" she interrupted laughing.  
Denise quickly blushed and looked down, losing her confidence again.  
"Well I uh....yeah sorta." she looked up again. "So if you'll come along quietly then maybe I..."  
Tron didn't let her finish as she led her into her room.  
"I think I have to explain a few things to you....Denise."  
"Explain...well I....ok" she just nodded being led into the room.  
  
Denise felt herself being dragged into Tron's room, but what surprised her when she got inside it was actually quite nice. Actually it looked sorta like her bedroom.....minus the servbots....luxurious bed....expensive furniture. Well now that she thought of it, it looked nothing like her room, but it did give her sorta a deja vu feeling for some reason.  
Tron sat her down on the bed and then paced back in forth in front of her, giving her occasional glances. Denise just stared at her with curious eyes as she tried to determine why Tron was being so nice to her.  
"Denise....Denise Marmalade. Right?" Tron said finally speaking up.  
"Y...yes. How did you know my last name?" Denise replied confused.  
"Let me ask you a question first. As a kid had you ever been to a big mansion in Golden City?" Tron asked looming over her slightly.  
Denise looked at her strangely, then got a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Well actually yes....my uncle worked there as a butler, he used to let my family visit him. I used to go there all the time. Hey now....how did you know that!?" Denise demanded standing up, sorta being freaked out.  
Tron just stood there calmly with her arms crossed.  
"And do you remember anything about the mansion like the people who lived there?" Tron retorted, taking no notice to Denise's surprise.  
"What do you mean? Yeah there was a girl, and I....." she stopped mid sentence as she gasped, pointing at Tron.  
"You...you...you. Its you!!!" she yelled totally surprised.  
"Your hair is even the same. The way you talk, everything. I can't believe I didn't realize it. Now I understand. I understand why you treated me like you knew me during those bank roberies." Denise thougth to herself as she reminised on the past.  
Suddenly Denise stared at Tron angerly.  
"Hey you were rich. Why are you robbing all those banks!" she demanded.  
Tron just sighed.  
"Nice to see you again to Denise. Geez.....as for your question. Its a loooooong story." she grumbled.  
  
Denise listened as Tron slowly went through the entire story. How her brothers were captured by Loath, and how she was trying to get the cash to pay for their bail.  
Denise sat there all the while getting teary eyed as she listend.  
"Thats....sniff.....so noble!" she cried and suddenly clung onto Tron.  
"Gahhh! Get offa me!" she yelled trying to wrench her off, her face beat red the entire time.  
Denise let go a few moments later blushing.  
"Oh...I'm sorry, I sorta got carried away with myself." she said with a sweatdrop. Suddenly though Denise got serious.  
"In honor of all you did for me as a kid, I'll carry out my officer's duty and help you Tron get your brothers back." she said with a quite serious tone.  
Tron blinked for a few moments.  
"You really don't remember how it was when we were kids." Tron thought as she remembered how she used to always boss Denise around.  
Denise suddenly clamped on Tron again.  
"It will be just like old times right Tron?!" she said through sobs.  
"yeah.....just...like....old........times....eck....." Tron grumbled while she patted Denise on the back.  
  
"Hey wake up!!"  
Denise fell out of bed with a thump as she heard the voice of none other then Tron right in here ear. Denise layed on the ground for several seconds as she rubbed her sore back.  
"Ow! Hey what was that for?" she whined standing up and sitting on her bed.  
"We have a lot of work to do today. We've almost made 1 millions zenny. This last mission should send us to our goal!" Tron beamed as she stood there with a proud smile.  
  
Denise suddenly remembered all that had happened. She had decided to work with Tron to get her brothers back a few weeks ago. The funny thing though is that she never questioned what drove her to brake the law to gain money....especially for Tron. Suddenly the question seemed to be the only thing she could think about at the moment, and she just had to ask.  
"Hey Tron, I was..."  
"Denise, why are you helping me?" Tron interrupted her.  
Denise was taken abake by Tron's sudden question, as well as the fact that Tron was now sitting next to her.  
"Uh...well I don't really know. Actually I've never really thought about it until now." she said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
Tron leaned over to Denise a bit.  
"Hey Denise remember when we were kids. That time by the fountain?"   
Denise stared at her for a few moments, then once again got the thoughtful look on her face.  
"Oh yeah I remember!" she exclaimed as she thought back.  
  
Tron and Denise were together on the terrace outside of Tron's mansion. They must of been only about 6 at the time. Denise was walking unsteadily back and forth along the terrace, the reason being she had a blindfold on.  
"Cmon Denise! This is how you play tag, now you better catch me or you'll have to be it forever!" Tron yelled with a smirk. It was always easy to fool Denise.  
"Uhhh Tron....I can't see though. I don't even know where you are." she whined as she wandered around.  
"Oh c'mon Denise just walk towards the sound of...my....Hey watch out!" she suddenly yelled as Denise wandered to close to the railing and suddenly fell over.  
Tron screamed as she ran over ot the edge.  
"Oh my gosh! Denise!" she yelled half crying.  
Luckily the terrace was only a few feet above the lawn below. But never the less Denise had taken quite a fall and she was lying on the ground below crying, a small bump on her head, the blindfold still over her eyes.  
Tron quickly ran down and helped Denise up.  
"Oh my gosh, Denise are you alright!" Tron whimpered as she shook her gently.  
Denise didn't even answer between her sobs.  
Tron immediately took off her blindfold and looked into her eyes.  
"Denise! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" she asked her own eyes filled with tears.  
"It hurts Tron...." she whimpered lightly.  
Tron then leaned up and gently kissed her on the forehead where the bump was then wiped away a few of her tears.  
"There....does it feel a bit better now?" she asked with a small smile.  
Denise whimpered a few more moments, then she lightly smiled.  
"Yes....thank you...Tron. I love you."  
  
Denise was violently shook out of her memory when she remembered that last part. She was blushing violently, and felt so embarrased since she knew Tron must of remembered that part to.  
"Ack! I'm sorry! We were just kids! I didn't know what I was saying!" she yelled out feeling so embarrased. She realized though at that moment that it wasn't from just the memory that she was embarrased...it was that she thought it may still be true today. She sat there for a few moments looking down, her face beet red.  
Suddenly Tron pushed her gently.  
"Your so funny Denise!" Tron said happily.  
"Tron...I uhh....I'm so...sorr....."   
She was broken off as Tron suddenly kissed her. Denise finally noticed that postion she was in, Tron had pushed her down on the bed and now was partially on top of her kissing her. Her head swam with emotions as all over this seemed so right. But just as soon as the kiss had started it was over, and Tron was staring at her. Her own face a light shade of red.  
"Denise....I didn't understand why you wanted to help me. But then I remembered that moment. And I remembered......do you remember what I said on that day?" she softly said.  
Denise shook her head with an "uh uh".  
"I love you to Denise." Tron whispered, as she leaned down and kissed Denise again.  
  
To be Continued!  
  
((Well how do you like it peoples. It seemed rushed because it was. This originally wasn't even supposed to be a fanfic, it was orginally just to give someone else who was writing a Denise/Tron fanfic some ideas. Though he kept asking for more so I kept on writing. And what you see here is the finished product. Now I'm not sure if I should go on from this point, cuz everything after this would be a lemon. But I guess if I get enough enthusiasm about it, I'll continue with a lemon chapter. Well I hoped you all liked it, this is Genro signing off))  



End file.
